Rivages
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Au bord du monde, sur de lointaines plages, Maglor attend le retour de Maedhros.


Auteur : Olo. … … …Nan, j'déconne, c'était une feinte. C'est Nat, comme d'hab.

Disclaimer : Maglor, Maedhros, Elrond et Elros m'appartiennent, rien qu'à moi, pour toujours. D'abord. …Quoi ? …Comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? …Tolkien ? Non, je ne connais pas. C'est qui ? Sinon, l'image de couverture n'est pas de moi. Et les paroles de la petite chanson à la fin sont celle de The Shore, interprétée par Cécile Corbel.

Warnings : ALERTE DEPRIME ! Attention, ce texte est une gigantesque extrapolation. …Triste. Une gigantesque extrapolation triste. Avec des personnages flirtant dangereusement avec l'OOC et possédant un équilibre mental, huuuum… précaire, dirons-nous. N'hésitez pas à passer votre chemin.

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

 **Rivages**

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

Fredonnant la mélodie d'un chant dont il a depuis longtemps oublié les paroles, Maglor remet de l'ordre dans la petite caverne. Il a fini de nettoyer ses ustensiles de cuisine et les range sur une corniche naturelle, bien pratique. Ce qui lui reste de vivres (un peu de poisson salé, quelques œufs de mouettes, un panier d'algues comestibles) trouve place sur une petite étagère de bois, un peu bancale. Maglor l'avait calée avec un galet plat, mais celui-ci a dû rouler sous le sable. A moins qu'un des garçons ne l'ait pris pour jouer avec. Maglor soupire. Il va devoir en trouver un autre. Dommage. Celui-ci était parfait.

Cela fait quelques temps qu'il s'est installé dans cette petite caverne en bord de plage, à présent confortablement aménagée. L'étagère bancale, une table de bois grossièrement taillé, quatre tabourets bas, un coffre rempli de possessions diverses et une large paillasse faisant office de lit composent l'essentiel du mobilier. La vie est tranquille ici, uniquement rythmée par le murmure lointain des vagues. Maglor n'a pas grand-chose à faire. Il passe ses journées à s'occuper de ses fils adoptifs. Elrond est un charmant petit garçon, très calme, très discret. Il est trop peu bavard, cependant, et n'obéit que quand il en a envie. Le petit reste le plus souvent à l'intérieur de la caverne, dessinant à la table de bois. Parfois, quand Elrond n'a pas besoin de la table, Maglor s'amuse à en sculpter les pieds. Il se frotte les mains doucement. Il lui reste encore un pied à faire, mais il s'en occupera plus tard. Ce serait juste bien s'il pouvait avoir fini de le sculpter avant le retour de Maedhros. Cela lui fera une petite surprise.

Elros, le frère jumeau d'Elrond, n'est pas dans la caverne. Il est parti jouer dehors. Il préfère être en extérieur, dans des espaces larges et ouverts, libre comme l'air. C'est un enfant joueur et remuant, heureux de vivre, qui aime rire très fort et courir partout comme un petit chien fou. Maglor ne l'entend plus : il a dû descendre jusqu'au bord de la mer pour y faire des châteaux de sable. Maedhros non plus n'est pas là. Il s'est rendu à la ville la plus proche pour y acheter certaines choses de première nécessité dont la petite famille a besoin : des vivres bien sûr (en particulier des légumes frais), du tissus surtout car leurs vêtements à tous sont bien fatigués, et de nouvelles cordes pour la harpe de Maglor.

Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne chante plus, cette pauvre harpe. Maglor l'a cassée il y a un moment, dans un mouvement de précipitation sans doute. Il ne s'en souvient pas. Peut-être était-ce lors de l'attaque contre le refuge du Sirion, ou bien lors de la débâcle qui a suivi lorsque les armées de Gilgalad se sont lancées à leurs trousses. Ou encore après, peut-être. Il ne sait plus. La harpe est cassée, toutefois, et il lui faut la réparer. Il s'en occupera plus tard, il n'a pas encore trouvé de bon bois pour cela. Rien ne presse, de toute façon.

Pour l'instant, Maglor attend simplement le retour de son frère, qui devrait rentrer d'ici quelques jours. Il aimerait que Maedhros se hâte de revenir. Leur caverne est discrète, loin de tout, protégée du vent et des marées, très confortable et bien installée, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils vivent là, et il craint que Gilgalad ne finisse par retrouver leurs traces s'ils restent trop de temps au même endroit. Il s'inquiète aussi pour Elrond, qui parle vraiment trop peu pour un enfant de son âge, et pour Elros qui passe tout son temps au loin. Il serait peut-être bon pour leur développement qu'ils interagissent un peu avec d'autres petits elfes. Ils manquent sûrement de compagnie, même s'ils semblent heureux et ne se plaignent jamais…

Mais peut-être Maglor s'inquiète-t-il pour rien. Maedhros lui répétait toujours qu'il transformait inutilement Amon Ereb en Thangorodhrim, et qu'il devait cesser de s'angoisser pour des petites choses insignifiantes.

Maglor soupire et se frotte à nouveau les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il aimerait que son frère soit déjà revenu. Le Thangorodhrim a moins de mal à redevenir Amon Ereb quand son aîné est avec lui. Et il pourrait quitter la caverne sans craindre que les enfants se blessent en son absence ou qu'ils aient besoin d'un adulte pour une raison quelconque.

A ce propos, Maglor tend l'oreille, nerveux. Seul le bruit lancinant de la mer lui parvient, ponctué du cri perçant de quelques oiseaux marins. Est-ce qu'Elros est bien descendu sur la plage ? Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas jouer dans les vagues. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de nager quand il n'y a pas d'adulte pour le surveiller. Maglor caresse lentement la paume de sa main droite avec le bout des doigts de sa main gauche. Le vent vient de l'ouest, n'est-ce pas, il devrait donc pouvoir entendre les rires de son fils… Le petit est-il parti trop loin ? Il lui a pourtant dit mille fois de ne pas s'éloigner, il lui a répété tant de fois qu'il ne peut pas savoir si tout va bien quand il ne peut pas l'entendre !

Après une légère hésitation et un regard à Elrond qui dessine sagement, Maglor se décide à partir à la recherche de l'autre garçon. Il n'y a pas ici de bêtes sauvages, et ces grèves sont totalement désertes, mais il se sentirait mieux s'il pouvait être sûr que l'enfant va bien. Et s'il pouvait le ramener à portée d'oreille, aussi.

Mais alors que Maglor quitte la caverne, il prend soudain conscience de la présence d'un elfe à proximité, qui marche dans sa direction. Maglor fronce les sourcils. Il s'agit d'un ellon, grand, les cheveux bruns tressés en arrière dégageant ses oreilles. Il porte des vêtements de voyage, sobres mais taillés dans un tissu de grande qualité, ainsi qu'un lourd chargement. Le premier mouvement de Maglor est de saisir le poignard qui ne quitte jamais sa ceinture, mais l'elfe ne semble pas hostile. Il est seul, sans arme, et il ne porte pas les couleurs de Gilgalad. Maglor rengaine. Il n'y a pas de menace évidente et il est fatigué de se battre.

Maglor reste à l'entrée de la caverne. Il espère que l'elfe passera son chemin sans lui accorder d'attention, mais ce dernier semble avancer précisément vers lui. Le visage de cet elfe lui semble familier. Maglor se demande s'il ne l'a pas déjà rencontré. Plusieurs fois ? Peut-être. Mais il est incapable de lui donner un nom. L'inquiétude et la fatigue, couplées à une vie recluse dénuée de tous liens sociaux autres que familiaux, ont probablement une très mauvaise incidence sur sa mémoire déjà moyennement efficace. Il a toujours eu du mal à organiser ses souvenirs lointains, ses frères ne cessaient pas de le lui reprocher, avant. Il n'y avait que Maedhros qui savait s'en accommoder.

L'elfe inconnu est parvenu à sa hauteur, maintenant, et il lui sourit. Maglor lui rend son sourire, par politesse.

« Bonjour Maglor, dit l'elfe. Puis-je entrer ? »

Il désigne la caverne et Maglor soupire discrètement. Il lui ouvre cependant le passage. Il ira chercher Elros plus tard, tant pis. Elrond n'a pas l'air de s'agiter, c'est donc que tout va bien pour son frère.

A l'intérieur, l'elfe dépose son chargement sur le sol. Il s'agit d'un grand sac, dont il sort plusieurs paquets qu'il place sur la table. Curieux, Maglor se permet d'en entrouvrir un. Il contient une belle botte de carottes et Maglor se retient de saliver. Cela fait quelques temps qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de cuisiner des légumes frais. Assis à la table, Elrond a cessé de dessiner. Son regard ne quitte pas le paquet de légumes. Lui aussi a envie de carottes, visiblement.

« J'ai pris la liberté de vous apporter ces quelques petites choses, déclare l'elfe. J'espère que cela vous conviendra. Il y a des légumes : du chou, des carottes, des poireaux, des oignons, une courge, quelques topinambours et des épinards. Des fruits aussi, surtout des pommes, mais en petite quantité : ils s'abîment vite cette année. Je n'ai pas pu prendre beaucoup de viande non plus, mais j'ai tout de même quelques tranches de lard fumé. Vous devriez les manger vite. Voici aussi un paquet de biscuits, ma femme a insisté pour les faire elle-même. Je lui avais dit combien vous les aviez aimé la dernière fois. Et pour finir… »

L'elfe sort un dernier paquet de son sac. Il est lourd et volumineux, et Maglor se hâte de dégager un espace sur la table. L'elfe le remercie et ouvre son paquet : il contient du tissu, de différentes sortes et couleurs, plusieurs mètres pour chacun. Maglor comprend qu'il s'agit d'un don qui lui est adressé et il se frotte les mains, gêné.

« Merci, répond-il. Pour la nourriture. Les enfants n'avaient presque plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. »

L'étranger jette un rapide coup d'œil à Elrond et reporte aussitôt son regard sur Maglor. Il hoche la tête. Maglor poursuit :

« C'est très aimable à vous. Il doit me rester quelques pièces pour vous dédommager. Mon frère a pris le reste et…

-Je vous en prie, le coupe l'elfe, je ne vous demande rien. C'est un cadeau. Pour vous.

-Mais je ne peux accepter vos pièces de tissu. Mon frère va revenir bientôt, explique Maglor, avec du tissu à nos couleurs pour que nous puissions y tailler de nouveaux habits. La ville est loin et je ne veux pas qu'il ait le sentiment d'avoir fait ce déplacement pour rien, vous comprenez ? »

L'elfe regarde ses beaux vêtements de voyage puis ceux, si fatigués, déchirés et recousus en maints endroits, aux teintes tellement passées qu'il est impossible de déterminer leur couleur d'origine, de Maglor. Et Maglor se sent rougir. Il accepte le don. Cela semble rassurer l'étranger. Et Maglor pourra toujours tailler des habits pour les enfants dans ces tissus, en attendant pour lui le retour de Maedhros.

Puis l'elfe se renseigne sur la santé de Maglor. Il lui demande si tout va bien, l'air concerné. Maglor lui répond qu'il n'a pas de quoi se plaindre, ce qui est la vérité. Il est tranquille, ici. Gilgalad ne les a pas encore localisé, explique-t-il à l'étranger, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Il n'hésite pas à lui parler franchement, ayant le net sentiment que ce n'est pas cet elfe-là qui ira le trahir. Peut-être travaillait-il pour Maedhros, avant la débâcle du Sirion ? Aucun des navires de Círdan ne passe au large de cette côte, poursuit-il. Elle est trop éloignée des principales routes commerciales, ce qui est parfait pour une cachette mais peu pratique pour acquérir de nouveaux biens. D'où l'absence prolongée de Maedhros.

L'elfe, qui a pris place sur un des tabourets, baisse les yeux sur la table. Maglor entreprend de la dégager, rangeant ses nouvelles provisions sur son étagère bancale. Il s'agace du temps que son frère prend pour revenir. Il lui a pourtant bien dit de se dépêcher, il en est certain, afin qu'ils puissent changer de cachette rapidement, mais voilà… Maedhros n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête. Parfois, Maglor a bien envie de s'en aller avec les enfants et de le planter là. Mais il ne le fera jamais. Il a toujours été trop loyal pour son propre bien.

La table dégagée, Maglor s'y installe à côté d'Elrond qui a reprit son dessin. Il reste un instant silencieux. Maedhros est absent depuis bien longtemps. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de fâcheux… Maglor secoue la tête, chassant ses idées sombres. Non, il s'inquiète trop. Comme toujours. Maedhros va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il est fort, il a toujours été le plus fort, et il faut qu'il fasse confiance à son frère aîné. Il reviendra bientôt.

Maglor fronce les sourcils. Maedhros reviendra bientôt, certes, mais en revanche il aimerait vraiment savoir où est passé Elros. Il questionne donc l'autre elfe, à tout hasard, lui demandant si, en venant, il a aperçu son fils. Le regard de l'étranger se voile un peu. Il secoue la tête négativement.

« Non, murmure-t-il, je n'ai pas vu Elros. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Vous êtes venu en longeant la plage ?

-En longeant la plage, oui.

-Et Elros n'y est pas, vous en êtes certain ?

-Non. Elros n'y est pas, non.

L'elfe se mure dans le silence et Maglor se mordille les lèvres, embêté. Elros est encore allé escalader les amas rocheux des falaises, alors. Il lui a pourtant interdit vingt fois d'aller là-bas. Il aura une discussion sérieuse avec cet enfant quand il rentrera. Mais ainsi, cet autre elfe a déjà vu Elros ? Qui donc peut-il bien être ?

Maglor a bien envie de se renseigner sur l'identité de cet étranger qui semble le connaître, lui et sa famille, mais il a peur de paraître grossier en admettant qu'il ne se souvient pas de lui. Il se décide finalement à lui demander son nom. Il est désolé, vraiment, sa mémoire lui joue des tours depuis quelques temps. Il est certain de le connaître, bien sûr, mais il est incapable de retrouver son nom. Maglor se frotte les mains un peu plus rudement que d'ordinaire, gêné. L'elfe lui adresse un sourire triste.

« Je m'appelle Elrond. » L'informe-t-il.

Aussitôt, Maglor répond à son sourire, avec enthousiasme.

« Quel beau nom ! J'aurai dû m'en souvenir, évidemment. Mon fils aussi s'appelle Elrond. C'est un beau petit garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maglor caresse les cheveux de l'enfant qui lui sourit. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir rencontré un adulte du même nom, mais peu importe. Cet étranger porte le même nom que son enfant et il se sent à l'aise en sa compagnie, cela suffit donc pour le lui rendre sympathique. Mû par un ancien réflexe, Maglor veut lui proposer du thé, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'a plus d'infusion depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû demander à Maedhros d'en acheter, mais il a oublié. Peut-être son frère aîné y pensera-t-il. Maedhros pense toujours à tout.

Maglor continue à parler de son enfant, ce petit garçon qui parle peu mais qui est si gentil et intelligent. Il est timide, explique-t-il alors que l'enfant se concentre sur son dessin pour ne pas regarder leur invité, mais il rêve de devenir guérisseur. L'elfe acquiesce. C'était son rêve depuis toujours. Et Maglor continue de parler, pianotant sur la table du bout des doigts, ravi d'avoir un interlocuteur qui lui réponde.

Tout à coup, l'elfe l'interrompt :

« Dites-moi Maglor, comment vont vos mains ? »

Maglor est un peu surpris. Il n'en a parlé à personne. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Maedhros, son aîné a bien assez de soucis sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en ajouter à la liste. Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains, blanches et lisses.

« J'ai… mal aux mains, depuis quelques temps. » Admet-il à mi-voix.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne cherche pas à réparer sa harpe et qu'il prend tant de temps pour sculpter les pieds de la table. Il a trop mal. La douleur n'est pas toujours régulière, plutôt lancinante. Parfois, ce ne sont que de petits picotements, sous la paume. Mais d'autres fois, la douleur est telle qu'elle en devient insupportable et qu'il doit se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Il ne faut pas effrayer les enfants.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qui vous cause ces douleurs ? » Questionne l'elfe en fouillant dans son sac.

Non, Maglor n'en a aucune idée. Il a d'abord pensé à des rhumatismes, à cause de l'humidité, mais la sensation de brûlure qui enflamme ses paumes ne correspond pas aux symptômes habituels. L'elfe lui propose alors une pommade contre les brûlures. Maglor le laisse appliquer son onguent sur ses mains et placer le reste de la pommade sur l'étagère. Pour qu'il poursuive le traitement lui-même, précise l'elfe. Il lui propose aussi des bandages, que Maglor refuse catégoriquement. Ses mains ne sont pas blessées et il ne pourra pas cuisiner correctement si elles sont bandées. Et, ajoute-t-il en son fort intérieur, Maedhros s'en apercevrait aussitôt à son retour. Et Maglor ne veut vraiment pas lui causer du souci.

L'elfe insiste, mais Maglor ne cède pas.

L'elfe range ses bandages dans son sac pendant que Maglor s'agite, recommençant à s'inquiéter du silence d'Elros. Il se lève donc pour l'appeler. Elros ne répond pas, évidemment. Mais Maglor s'inquiète un peu moins : le petit garçon rentre toujours à la caverne quand il entend son père l'appeler. Et Maglor sait que sa voix porte loin et contre le vent. L'enfant l'a forcément entendu et il ne tardera pas à rentrer.

Maglor revient s'asseoir face à son invité et prend Elrond, qui a fini son dessin, sur ses genoux. Il adresse un regard à son vis-à-vis.

« Les enfants… » Fait-il avec un sourire contrit.

L'elfe sourit aussi, mélancolique.

« Oh, je sais, répond-il. J'en ai trois. Ma petite fille est née il y a plusieurs semaines, c'est un beau bébé en bonne santé.

-Vraiment ? Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Maglor ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se sent sincèrement heureux pour cet elfe et étrangement fier de lui. Oui, il le connaît, c'est certain. Peut-être même ont-ils été très liés par le passé. Mais quand ? De quelle manière ? Si seulement sa mémoire n'était pas si mauvaise… Peut-être que Maedhros se souvient, lui ? Son frère a toujours eu une excellente mémoire. Il lui en parlera quand son aîné rentrera.

« Maglor ? L'appelle l'étranger pour attirer son attention. Tenez, regardez. »

L'elfe lui tend un médaillon ouvert. L'intérieur contient deux portraits peints avec précision. L'un d'eux représente un nouveau-né, le petit visage auréolé d'un léger duvet brun. Les yeux gris du nourrisson sont grands ouverts et semblent briller comme des étoiles. L'ombre d'un sourire plane sur ses lèvres pleines et creuse de minuscules fossettes dans ses joues rebondies. Maglor adresse un sourire appréciateur à l'elfe.

« C'est une belle petite fille, en effet. Elle vous ressemble déjà un peu. »

L'elfe lui rend son sourire, cette fois-ci rayonnant.

« Je l'ai appelée Arwen. » Précise-t-il.

Puis il lui montre l'autre portrait contenu par le médaillon. Il s'agit cette fois-ci de deux jeunes garçons, des adolescents, aux visages parfaitement semblables. Leurs yeux, d'un bleu très clair tirant sur le gris, scintillent d'un éclat espiègle en dépit de leurs expressions a priori sérieuses. Des perles d'or pour l'un et d'argent pour l'autre ornent leurs longs cheveux sombres.

L'elfe sourit toujours.

« Mes fils, Elladan et Elrohir. Ils ont bien grandi, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai commencé à les intégrer aux affaires de la cité au printemps dernier. Ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour recevoir de réelles responsabilités, mais je tiens à ce qu'ils assistent aux affaires courantes et aux revues militaires.

-Ils doivent en être ravis, estime Maglor.

-Tout à fait. Ils s'intéressent à tout, ils sont tellement curieux… Elladan est encore un peu remuant, mais il a commencé à s'assagir. Et Elrohir m'aide aux maisons de guérisons, quand ses leçons lui en laissent le loisir.

-Ils sont jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'elfe acquiesce. Maglor caresse la joue d'Elrond qui s'est lové contre lui.

« Elros et Elrond aussi sont jumeaux, vous savez. Dit-il à son visiteur. J'aimerai que vous puissiez voir mon autre fils, c'est un enfant adorable. Mais il ne semble guère pressé de se montrer. »

Maglor fronce les sourcils, de nouveau inquiet. Mais que fait donc Elros ? Il devrait être rentré, à présent. Ne l'a-t-il donc pas entendu ? Il pourrait aller le chercher, mais Elrond a commencé à s'assoupir contre lui et il ne veut pas le déranger…

Face à lui, l'elfe a éludé sa dernière remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment, affirme-t-il. Je vais devoir partir, de toute façon. J'ai beaucoup de route à faire avant de retrouver le campement, et je voudrais l'avoir rejoint avant la tombée de la nuit. »

L'elfe se lève pour prendre congé et reste une seconde immobile, semblant brusquement se demander ce qu'il doit faire. Son regard gris, étonnamment profond, s'attarde longuement sur Maglor. Il semble soudain malheureux, comme désarmé. Maglor lui sourit doucement. Il est désolé de ne pas se lever, mais Elrond s'est assoupi. Il ne veut pas le réveiller, le petit fait des cauchemars la nuit. Il a besoin de se reposer. L'elfe hausse une épaule. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, affirme-t-il.

Maglor le remercie pour sa visite. Il est vraiment désolé de ne pas s'être souvenu de lui, s'il voulait revenir il fera des efforts pour se souvenir de lui, c'est très gentil de venir le voir, il ne voit plus grand monde depuis quelques temps. Qu'il fasse attention s'il s'écarte du rivage, les routes vers l'intérieur des terres ne sont plus sûres du tout depuis la fin du siège d'Angband. Et s'il croise Maedhros, pourrait-il lui dire de rentrer vite à la maison ? Ce n'est pas grave s'il n'a pas trouvé tout ce qu'il était parti chercher, surtout les cordes pour la harpe. Cela peut attendre, pas vrai ? Et s'il voit Elros sur la plage, qu'il lui dise de rentrer. Il commence à se faire tard. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il rentre, maintenant.

Sans lui répondre, l'elfe se penche sur lui et l'enlace, pressant son visage contre les cheveux noirs du musicien. Maglor sursaute, surpris par une telle familiarité.

Il n'a pas besoin de faire ça, lui murmure l'étranger –et, même si bas, Maglor entend distinctement les tremblements de sa voix.

« Je ne vous en veux pas, père. Je sais bien que vous ne vouliez pas nous abandonner. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, les Silmarils, Maedhros… Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas ça. Je le sais. »

Maglor s'est raidi.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous punir ainsi. » Dit encore l'étranger.

Maglor ne comprend pas. Sa mémoire a beau être chancelante, il sait encore bien qu'il n'a pas de fils en dehors des deux enfants qu'il a adoptés. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'abandon et de punition ? Il n'a jamais abandonné qui que ce soit, il est bien trop loyal pour cela.

Il a toujours été beaucoup trop loyal. Cela ne lui a jamais apporté que des ennuis, mais il est trop vieux pour changer, à présent.

Elrond, dérangé par la proximité de l'étranger, couine un peu dans l'épaisseur de ses vêtements. Maglor repousse l'elfe, gentiment. Ce n'est pas le moment de le brusquer. L'elfe se laisse écarter. Maglor, souriant doucement, lui indique qu'il est temps de partir. La lumière décline. Il faut qu'il soit prudent s'il voyage de nuit. Et qu'il mange, même s'il n'a pas faim. Il doit rester vigoureux, si jamais il croise des Orcs… L'elfe acquiesce à tout, l'air absent. Il salut Maglor, ses doigts s'attardant sur son épaule. Il promet de revenir. Il espère que Maglor se souviendra de lui, la prochaine fois.

Il reviendra.

Il y a quelque chose qui tremble dans les yeux de l'elfe. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Maglor ne sait plus. C'est un nom qu'il aime bien, pourtant… L'elfe reprend son sac, à présent presque vide, et s'éloigne d'un pas lourd.

Soudain, quelque chose s'agite en Maglor, quelque chose qui fait mal. Il a envie de bondir, de le retenir, de lui dire une phrase, n'importe quoi, il a besoin de hurler. Faire quelque chose.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne faut pas réveiller Elrond. Le petit a besoin de repos. Doucement, Maglor berce l'enfant contre lui, lui chantant à l'oreille l'histoire grandiose et terrible de son peuple, les exploits et les désastres des temps passés. Le Noldolantë n'est pas le chant le plus approprié pour une berceuse, il en a bien conscience, mais c'est le seul dont il se souvienne. Il ne peut plus que fredonner les autres, il a oublié les paroles.

L'étranger a quitté la caverne. Sa silhouette sombre se détache sur le ciel rougeoyant du crépuscule. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de lui, qui il est… Maedhros saurait, lui. Pourquoi est-il toujours absent ? Maglor berce Elrond, le serrant contre lui. Il est vraiment tard, à présent. Que fait donc Elros ? Pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas ? Une fois de plus, l'angoisse le submerge, enserrant son cœur dans un étau glacial. Non, il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, tout va bien. Il s'inquiète toujours pour rien.

…Où est Elros ?

°0oOo0°

 _J'attends au bord du monde, sur de lointaines plages_

 _J'entends les carillons de l'océan_

 _J'en tremble, à chaque instant, de perdre ton image_

 _J'avance tout doucement, doucement_

 _Dans les vagues de l'océan, j'ai gardé_

 _Des souvenirs plus forts que le temps qui passe_

 _Là où les poissons d'argent se cachent_

 _Pour danser au creux des vagues de l'océan, si vaste_

 _Là-bas, les certitudes sont des châteaux de sable_

 _On voit leurs contreforts à l'horizon_

 _J'entoure de solitude mes yeux devenus sages_

 _En rond, tout doucement, doucement_

 _Dans les vagues de l'océan, j'ai gardé_

 _Des souvenirs plus forts que le temps qui passe_

 _Là où les poissons d'argent se cachent_

 _Pour danser au creux des vagues de l'océan, si vaste_

°0oOo0°

Elrond avançait lentement sur le sentier descendant vers la grève. Son pas était lourd et las. Cette visite éprouvante l'avait épuisé. Il n'avait pas remarqué d'amélioration notable chez Maglor, hormis peut-être le fait qu'il avait vaguement conscience de l'avoir connu.

Elrond s'immobilisa. S'il vivait avec lui au jour le jour, peut-être les choses évolueraient-elles ? Son père nourricier serait au moins obligé de se souvenir de lui. Et il pourrait tenir un calendrier, compter les jours, lui démontrer que Maedhros ne rentrait pas, lui prouver qu'Elros…

Elrond secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela, il avait bien trop de responsabilités. Sans compter le fait que ce serait probablement inutile et cruel. Maglor s'était retiré trop loin dans ses souvenirs fantasmés, il n'avait plus aucun lien avec la réalité depuis bien trop longtemps. Peut-être serait-ce trop dangereux d'essayer d'y changer quoi que ce soit, maintenant. Peut-être même aggravait-il les choses en venant ainsi lui rendre visite. Peut-être. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de revenir, dans un an, dans deux ans, dans dix ans… Un jour, quand il s'en sentirait le courage. Elrond soupira et se retourna, jetant un dernier regard à la caverne derrière lui.

Là-bas dans l'ombre grandissante, assis sur un bas tabouret de bois, Maglor chantonnait une terrible berceuse, une sourde angoisse pulsant dans son regard effaré, ses mains noires et calcinées par le Silmaril caressant les cheveux d'une poupée qu'il serrait contre lui.

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

A vos mouchoirs… Prêts ? Pleurez ! T_T

Ouaip. Après Danse avec moi et la conclusion de Genesis, on reste dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec ce… texte… sur Maglor. Qui ne va _**pas bien**_. 'Faut vraiment que je me remette à poster des trucs marrants, moi. Ça devient urgent.

Bon, en vrai, ce texte a été écrit il y a plusieurs années et je me suis contentée de réécrire certains passages avant de le poster. Mais j'ai encore quelques hésitations. Notamment, je me demande si les quelques paragraphes de la fin avec Elrond ne sont pas en trop. Ou maladroits. J'ai l'impression qu'ils font un peu "subtilité dans ta face", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Sinon, depuis quelques temps et pour encore une semaine, je suis en stage dans une école à une heure de route de chez moi, avec des cours à préparer pour les présenter aux enfants. C'est génial, mais comme je m'y prends comme un pied ça me demande des heures de boulot (de préférence la nuit. RIP, mon quota de sommeil). Du coup mon rythme de parution va rester chaotique. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça ne devrait pas vous changer de d'habitude ! ^^'

Merci d'avoir lu ce texte, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire à quel point vous l'avez détesté, ça fait toujours plaisir. ...Ouais, enfin... J'me comprends.

Bonne semaine, bye !


End file.
